Harry Potter and the Journey Through the Mirror
by Hetafan27
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are looking for a place to hold Dumbledore's Army meetings. In a rundown house in Hogsmead, they stumble across a strange mirror. Draco finds them and sets off a chain of reactions that lead to them entering an alternate universe. With dragons, sirens, demons, and more. Hetalia Fantasy au
1. Chapter 1

Harry paced on the busy cobble street of Hogsmeade. He had just finished the first Dumbledore's Army meeting. He was impressed with how many people had shown up. It was more than he had ever excepted. Now, he was trying to find a place to hold future meetings. A little ways up the road Hermione and Ron were looking at buildings. He was supposed to be looking too. Instead he was thinking. Thoughts swirled around his head like a hurricane. How was he going to teach all these people to defend themselves? What if they got hurt while during the meetings? What if Umbridge found out?

"Harry!" Ron called.

Harry jogged up to meet him. "What? Did you find a place?"

"We might have," Hermione began to explain, "but it might be too small."

"Why didn't you go ahead and see if it can be used?" Harry asked. "Why wait for me?"

"Harry." Ron emphasized. "You're the one who's teaching the class, so you should decide the location. Plus it might be the best place we have to choose from."

"Well then let's go." Harry walked through the open door frame. "Why this place, why is it a good classroom?"

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Lumos! For starters, it's abandoned. No one would go here unless they had to. People claim it's as haunted as the Shrieking Shack"

Ron laughed. "And we know that means it's not haunted at all."

Harry snorted.

Once they excited the foyer, they came across an old staircase. The boards were half rotted and several were missing. Harry put some of his weight on the bottom step. The wood fell through and he landed on the torn rug.

"Well, that's going to be a problem," Ron said, "Reparo!"

The stairs on the staircase was replaced and looked not brand new, but sturdy enough to support a person.

"I don't think this is going to work," Harry said, "Not with the house falling apart."

"The house will be fine with enough repair spells," Hermione said, "and it's not like we have any other choices for a classroom. We need to take what we can get."

Harry put his weight on the bottom step again. He didn't fall through. That was a good sign.

The trio of friends made their way through the hallway, wands ready. At the end of the hallway was a room. There were actually a few rooms along the hallway, all too small, but this room stood out. A soft golden light came from the partially opened door. It seemed to be calling him. If he listened hard then he could have sworn he heard mummering voices.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Ron asked. "Are you hearing things?"

"No, just thought I heard something." Harry shook his head ridding himself of the voices.

They walked into the room. It was larger and nicer than the others. The wood was not scratched and it was perfect shape. A large silk rug with elaborate patterns was in the center. In the middle of the rug was a large mirror. It had a wooden frame that was painted with gold leaf paint. It was about the size of the Mirror of Erised. The golden light seemed to be emitting from it.

"It's-it's beautiful." Hermione reached out to touch the frame of the mirror. She shook her head. "It's not large enough, we can't be distracted. We have to keep looking."

"Looking for what?" A voice came from the doorway.

Draco Malfoy was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Malfoy." Harry spit out.

"Potter." Draco snarled back. "What are you looking for Granger?"

"Nothing that is of your business." She defended.

"Nice mirror. I wonder what your using it for." Draco slowly made his way over to the mirror. "A shame that you take interest in it. Otherwise I might have to have it."

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron held his wand to Draco's face. "Where are your cronies? You don't seem to go anywhere without them."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I don't need their protection if that's what you're implying."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut up you mudblood."

Ron sent a hex then launched himself and tackled Draco into a wall. Harry began to hex Draco.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione tried to pull them back. "You can't fight. Umbridge will use it to get you expelled."

"I don't care what Umbridge will do, If he calls you that vile name I won't stand for it." Ron sent another hex.

In the moment of distraction Draco charged for Harry, sending them both into the mirror.

The mirror started to glow brighter. Not a good sign in the magical world. Sparks came off of it. Harry noticed that both he and Draco had mirror shards sticking out of them, causing the rug to be stained red. He felt the mirror pull him. Looking around he saw the four of them actually being pulled into the mirror. Their bodies being stretched towards it like a rubber band. A bright light filled his vision and suddenly they were in a mansion.

It looked a bit like Hogwarts with the high arched ceilings, tan brick, and intricate tile floor designs. Only the tile was marble, the paintings were replaced with stain glass windows, a long red rug ran through the hall, and it held a darker atmosphere.

"Where are we?" Ron clutched his shoulder with his hand. Harry could see the blood spilling out.

No one answered.

Harry looked behind him and saw the mirror standing. It was only a frame now. All the mirror parts were either scattered on the ground, or missing.

The four, once trying to tear each other apart, now shuffled down the hall together. They turned a corner and were greeted with a gargoyle. It made them jump a little, and someone let out a shriek, but other than that, nothing.

Then the gargoyle opened its eyes. Its wings uncurled and tail whipped behind it. "Wh' 'r' y'?" It said, revealing sharp fangs.

The four wizards and witch screamed, turned around, and ran.

At the other end of the hall a smokey figure floated through the ceiling. This one could only be described as a demon. It had horns that reminded Harry of a villain from a movie that he had watched in secret while he was supposed to be doing chores. It was on TV and Dudley was watching, so he had snuck a peek from the kitchen. Maleficent. Only the horns were a bit smaller, but still the same style. It had violet glowing eyes. No pupil, no iris, only violet.

The demon grinned. "What do we have here?"

Then Harry's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes fluttered. Soft sunlight filtered in through billowing white curtains. Strange, the curtains at her dorm at Hogwarts were a dark red. Her eyes fully opened. She tried to sit up and pain throbbed throughout her body. She groaned.

"You're awake!" an unknown voice said.

"Where am I?" She rubbed her eye.

"You're in the Køhler Mansion." The voice was from a young man who was preparing some bandages.

"Here give me your arm." He unwrapped the bloody bandages and dipped a cloth in a clear liquid.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, not comfortable with a mysterious liquid being used on her.

The small man laughed. "Don't worry it's just to make sure the cuts don't get infected." He held it right above her injury. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

He pressed the cloth onto her cuts. It stung painfully. To distract herself, Hermione took in the appearance of the man.

He had blond hair that hung just over his violet eyes. He was fair-skinned. Although he was on the small side, Hermione could tell he was lean. A kind smile adorned his face.

He dabbed at the last cut then wrapped her arms in bandages again.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Tino." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Hermione." She answered. "Nice to meet you."

"And same to you." They shook hands.

Tino cleaned up around the room. "So what are you?" He asked.

Hermione was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Tino turned to face her. "What type of creature are you?"

"What?"

Tino's facial expression dropped. "Do you not like the word creature? Sorry, that's how we refer to ourselves here. What term do you prefer?"

"What do you mean 'ourselves' I'm not, we're not creatures," Hermione said. What did Tino mean by creature. Did that mean that he wasn't human?

"So you're human?" Tino asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Are you not human?" Hermione asked.

"I've never met a human before!" Tino said excitedly. He was much more interested in Hermione than before. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "They tend to avoid us."

Hermione backed away from Tino as he came closer.

A flash of sadness came over his face. "I won't hurt you, don't worry."

Hermione relaxed a bit. "If you're not human," she gulped, "then what are you? If you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

"I'm a winter pixie," Tino said. In a flash of light he disappeared. It took Hermione a second to figure out where he had gone. Fluttering in the breeze from the slightly open window was Tino. He was about 5 inches tall and looked mostly the same except for the wings that had sprouted from his back. They were long, like dragonfly wings, but were fuller and more round.

"Wow." Hermione was awestruck. "They're beautiful. You really are a fairy."

Tino blushed. "I'm a pixie, not a fairy."

"What's the difference?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"A fairy is the reincarnation of a human that died as a young child. They are usually tied to flora and draw their powers from the plants they tend to." Tino explained. "A pixie, well we are more mischievous and tend to be troublemakers. Some of us, like me, have powers based on a part of nature."

Tino returned to his human form. Looking closer, Hermione could see Tino's ears were pointed.

"I, for example have powers based on winter." Tino gestured to himself. "I can control upon snow, ice, and do other things. I'll get to the other things later. Pixies that have powers like me tend to be more mellow, though I do like a good game once in a while. And shiny things."

The look in Tino's eyes turned a bit feral. "I love shiny things."

Tino snapped out of it. "Iron is painful to both pixies and fairies. It burns really bad when we touch it."

Hermione nodded. "I think I need to rest a bit," she said, "My head is throbbing and it's a bit hard to sit up."

"Oh dear you're right." Tino exclaimed. "You need your rest. I'll wake you when it's time to meet Mathias."

The last thought that went through Hermione's head before she passed out was, 'Who was Mathias?'

* * *

"It's time to wake up!" Someone gently pushed Hermione.

She rolled on her other side. "Go away mom, I don't want to get up. I know I stayed up too late reading, but it was worth it."

"WHAAAT!" The person shrieked. "I'm too young to be a mom!" Then they added as an afterthought. "And I'm a guy."

Hermione opened one eye. "Sorry Tino, I forgot I was here."

"It's fine." He waved it off. "For a moment I thought Lukas accidently set up a portal to an alternate dimension. Again."

"An alternate dimension where you're a mom?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Not the first time it's happened." Tino laughed.

Hermione snorted. "Really?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sure. Lukas loves to do a friendly prank every once in a while." Tino helped Hermione get out of bed.

"Who's Lukas?" Hermione asked.

Tino led her out of the bedroom. "You'll meet him eventually. You'll meet everyone here."

Hermione was led to a large room with a golden throne in the middle. It was off the same hallway that they had first appeared in. Now that Hermione had time to take in the views, she was amazed. Gold framed windows reached from the floor to the ceiling. The ceiling arched high above her head and was supported by large oak beams. A chandelier adorned with crystal hung from the center of room.

"I have to get your friends. I'll be back!" Tino skipped down the hall.

He came back just as cheerful with Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"The Køhler Mansion." Both Hermione and Tino answered at the same time.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked in shock.

"I asked him." Hermione pointed to Tino. "I mean honestly, didn't you ask him anything?"

"No all they did was scream or sleep, or both." Tino complained. "Not one of them said 'Thank you Tino!' or even ask who I am. This is why you're my favorite Hermione."

Hermione touched her hand to her heart. "Thank you."

The doors behind the throne swung open to reveal a young man. He was blond, like Tino, but his smile was crooked and his hair was strewn.

"Welcome guests! I am Mathias Køhler, your host." His smile widened, if possible. "What do you all need? How can I help?"

Hermione did a quick analysis of Mathias. She could tell that he wasn't as formal as he was acting. He was definitely restraining himself. Hermione could tell by the nervous foot tapping and the drumming of his fingers. Mathias wasn't one to stand still or act calmly, he seems hyperactive. He wanted to impress the guests, or at least make sure they weren't scared. Hermione already knew that humans in this world generally stayed away from creatures like Tino and Mathias. She pondered if that was because they had an irrational fear, or if creatures had done something to make them afraid.

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione stepped forward. "My friends and I have come to this world by an accident concerning a magical mirror. We will be out of your hands as soon as possible."

"You can stay as long as you want!" Mathias's demeanor did a 180. "We love having friends over. It's gets boring without new people. Plus Tino said you all are humans."

Mathias rambled on about how excited he was to finally have guests.

Tino coughed.

"Sorry, I tend to talk a lot." mathias smiled sheepishly. "About the mirror thing, Lukas said that it was broken and he's working on finding a way to fix it."

There's the excitable part of him. Hermione thought to herself.

"We'd all love to help you get home." Tino smiled at all of them. "But I'm afraid that has to wait for later. You must be starving. We'll have dinner, then we'll go to bed. You have to get back on a normal sleep cycle."

Ron's stomach growled.

Mathias waved them over to another doorway. "We've already prepared dinner."

He led them to a large room, like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It only had one long table instead of four. On top, food was piled on top of plates. There wasn't any talking as they ate. Everyone was starving. When they finished Tino led them to their rooms, but not before telling them that they could go anywhere they pleased within the mansion.

Hermione decided to find the library Tino had told her about earlier. She stumbled over folds in the long rugs that weren't illuminated by the lantern she held. Something in her gut told her that it might not be the best idea to explore an old mansion in the dark. Especially when supernatural creatures lived in the mansion. She was bored and wasn't tired at all though, plus she was a Gryffindor for a reason. Nothing would get between her and knowledge if it was smart. She came across a huge archway, it was much larger than the ones Hermione had previously seen. No doors blocked the view of the towering shelves of books. It was the library.

A smile spread across Hermione's face. She set the lantern down with care then flung herself at the books. She ran through the aisles, skimming the book title for something that interested her. And something that was in English. She turned the corner into another aisle. She ran into a chair and fell backwards. Her hands caught her fall. Who would put a chair in the middle of an aisle in a library? Her eyes drifted towards a candle. She had been lucky to not have knocked it over. Even though it was not fully lit, there was an ember burning. Like someone had hastily blew it out. Someone had been here a few minutes ago.

"Hello?" Hermione called out.

Hermione searched the library for whoever, or whatever, was here. She stepped outside of the library in case they had left. She saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Wait up! I want to talk!"

Hermione followed the flash down a hallway. When she reached the bend she saw the flash disappear behind a door, then heard the lock. They had short hair that started as a silvery white at the top of their head and gradually darkened to a smokey gray at the ends. From what Hermione could see of their body, it looked the same. Their hands and feet were a smokey gray and lightened so that their upper arms and legs were pale.

Hermione stood in front of the door, confused.

"That's Emil."

She turned to see Tino standing with two mugs of what looked to be hot chocolate.

"I asked your friends where you were. They told me the library. I went looking for you in case you got lost." He handed her a mug. "Why don't we talk."

They sat in the reading nook of the library.

"Who's Emil?" Hermione asked.

"He's Lukas's younger brother." Tino stirred his hot chocolate.

"Why is he running away from me?"

Tino sighed. "Don't take it personally. Emil is extremely shy and generally anti-social." He took a sip. "It's not like any of us are social really, but Emil..." He trailed off.

Hermione let the silence be. She knew people talked more if a reply wasn't said.

"When he was younger, about 6 or 7 in human years, there was an incident with humans." Tino stared out the window. "They were scared and acted out of fear. Not that it's an excuse. Emil hasn't trusted humans since. He was always a tad reserved, but after that..." Tino shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Tino smiled sadly. "You weren't even in this universe."

The silence hung in the air like the weight of the Earth of Atlas's shoulders.

"Why don't I help you pick out a book? After all that's why you're here in the first place."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm Hetafan27, but call me Hetafan please. I hope you like this, I came up with the idea in band, I get some of my best ideas there. I will be updating every Tuesday, and I already have chapter 3 finished. Check out of my other stories if you want more before Tuesday. Shout out to my friends for being my betareaders! Please review, fav, and follow. A game! Guess what type of monster/creature each character is going to be in the review!**

 **If anybody can recommend a website on Chinese and Japanese mythology, please let me know. All of my information will be coming from Wikipedia if I don't find one. Again, thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The pillows on his bed were soft; the entire bed was soft. It must have been expensive. It made him feel guilty that he had slept soundly while his parents were up all night worrying about him. He liked having their attention, but not like this. He wondered what Fred and George were thinking right now. Although they didn't show it, he knew they cared about him. His stomach twisted when he thought about Ginny. She was his only younger sibling, so of course he worried about her. What happened in his second year had scared him. Ron hoped she wouldn't do something irrational and get in trouble. He needed to be there to protect her from the awful Umbridge.

Ron's stomach growled, and he finally rolled out of the comfortable bed. He pulled on some slippers that Tino provided him with. He shivered. Tino was right, it was freezing in the morning. He put on one of the many robes that had been provided and headed for the dining room. One problem, he didn't know where the dining room was. The mansion was so huge it reminded him of his first year in Hogwarts. Only this time he hoped he wouldn't find a three-headed-dog named Fluffy. He wandered down the vast halls until Tino found him and led him to the dining room.

"The kitchen is through that set of doors if you want to make anything." Tino pointed to a pair of doors that seemed undersized compared to the grandiose room.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Tino smiled then sauntered off. Ron still didn't see how Tino was a fairy. A pixie, Ron corrected his thoughts. Tino looked nothing like the pixies from Ron's world. To be fair, the only pixies Ron had come in contact with was in his second year with Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ron's stomach growled. He needed food to process this weirdness. He pushed the doors open to the kitchen.

"Oh. Um, hi," Ron said.

Mathias looked up from his hands. "Hi! You're Ron right?" Flour was sprinkled on his apron and in his hair.

"Yeah, I am." Ron shifted his feet awkwardly. "What are you making?"

Mathias beamed. "I'm making danishes. Here, try one." He held a danish out.

Ron took a bite. "This is amazing!" He said with a mouth full.

"Thanks! I do most of the cooking here." Mathias said while cooking. "The most Lukas can do is throw butter on something and call it good. Tino and Berwald cook terrifying things and Emil doesn't even try to cook. He eats whatever I make and when I don't feel like cooking he'll eat licorice for dinner." Mathias shook his head. "Crazy kid."

"How many people live here?" Ron asked.

"Us five. We don't get many visitors." Mathias kneaded dough.

"Why? It's not like you serve bad food," Ron said, "You seem like a great host."

Mathias shrugged. "Humans don't really like creatures." He looked up. "Tino did explain to you about all of us not being entirely human, right?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "What does that have to do with visitors?"

"Well," Mathias looked up and tilted his head, looking like he was trying to find a way to explain an abstract concept to a toddler. "Humans, in this world at least, don't really like us creatures. They are either scared of us, so they don't want to be around us, or they try to um, kill or harm us."

Ron almost dropped his danish. "That's horrible! People shouldn't try to kill you just for being born different from them." Ron's voice bristled with anger.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to think of what Hermione would tell him.

"Calm down and then have a rational discussion," the mini Hermione in his head told him.

"In our world, the wizarding part of it," Ron began to explain, "certain people believe that only those who have 'pure' ancestors that haven't mixed with muggles should learn magic."

Mathias looked confused. "What's a muggle?"

Oh right. This world didn't use the term. "A muggle is a person who doesn't have magic."

Mathias motioned for him to continue.

"And there are people called muggleborns…" Ron trailed off when he realized Mathias doesn't know what a muggleborn is either. "A muggleborn is a witch or wizard that doesn't have any magical ancestors," he said quickly, "The people that don't believe those without 'pure' ancestry really don't like muggleborns. Hermione is a muggleborn, so she's been bullied about it. Most people don't care, but the ones who do are vocal about their opinions."

Mathias shook his head. "Prejudice is everywhere. It has been given to children from their parents since before they could talk. So that they grow up without questioning what's true. We have fed ourselves propaganda that will take forever to forget."

Ron thought for a moment. "My family and I are pureblood, but we never believed in the blood purity nonsense. Still when I found out that my DADA teacher was a werewolf I was disgusted. But now we're friends, ish, as much as you can be friends with an adult that used to be your teacher. My point is that people can unlearn prejudice."

"Thanks, but I don't think the humans here are like you." Mathias rolled his sleeves part way up then went back to cooking. Ron could've sworn he saw something glint from beneath the sleeve, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "You and your friends should probably visit Berwald and Lukas later. They told me they have an idea of how to get you home. They're in Berwald's workshop, he likes to carve."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'll grab Harry and Hermione, and we'll check that out."

"What about the other person you came here with?" Mathias's eyes flicked towards the ceiling for a second. "The blond?"

Ron held back a snort of disgust. "Draco," he answered, "sure, he'll come too."

Ron grabbed a bundle of breakfast food and walked back into the dining room. Harry and Hermione sat at one of the tables discussing a muggle movie. Draco was sitting a few seats down.

"Hi Ron," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Draco gave a grunt in response.

"I brought food!" Ron set the basket on the table.

They munched on the delicious biscuits and Draco reluctantly grabbed one.

"Ron, this is great!" Hermione covered her mouth as she spoke. "Did you make this?"

Ron shook his head and grabbed another biscuit. "Nah, Mathias made them. I was talking to him in the kitchen."

"Really good." Harry gave a thumbs up.

A beat of awkward silence passed.

"So, Mathias says that we should meet with, um, can't remember their names." Ron contorted his face in thought.

"Aha!" He snapped. "I got it. Mathias said we need to meet with Berwald and Lukas and they'll update us on how to get back and the progress with the mirror. They're in a workshop."

Hermione stood up. "We should get going. I don't want to keep them waiting." She grabbed a small bag that books were piled in, and set off towards the workshop.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and followed her, while Draco trailed slightly behind.

* * *

"So you see, there are a couple problems with the mirror." Lukas, who was apparently a demon, pointed out. "First, there are huge cracks in the wood."

Lukas pointed towards a crack that Berwald, a gargoyle, was currently treating.

"Berwald can fix that easily, he's an excellent carpenter. Anything he can't fix, I can with magic. Second, pieces of the mirror itself are missing."

Lukas gestured towards the shattered mirror.

"My guess is that the mirror shards are scattered across our world. I can do a spell to locate them, and then we will retrieve them."

Lukas steadied himself on the mirror. Is now a good time to mention that he was floating? Because he was. Lukas did not care for walking, he just floated where ever he pleased. When leading them into the workshop, Lukas didn't even bother opening the door, he just floated right through. Lukas's entire attitude screamed I don't care. Except it didn't scream, that would require too much work.

"We wouldn't have to be fixing the mirror if two of you didn't happen to break it by fighting." Lukas's voice rose slightly and he shot a passive aggressive look at Harry and Draco. "Usually travel through this mirror would be effortless, and wouldn't require searching the world to use it again."

Draco scoffed. 'It's not my fault Potter attacked me."

"You started it Malfoy." Harry snarled back.

They were about to go at it again when an invisible force knocked them both back.

"Enough." Lukas had his hands raised. A violet glow emitted from his palms and his eyes. "No fighting. At least not here. I don't want you breaking the mirror, again." The glow faded.

Ron helped Harry up off the ground and Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. Lukas led them out of the room and into a narrow hallway.

"How long will it take to do the locator spell?" Draco dusted off his sleeves and straightened his shirt.

"Should be only a few hours. Feel free to leave, you are not needed for it." Lukas spun around in midair and floated through the wall, tail swishing behind him.

"Well I'm going to ask Berwald a few questions. So don't wait up on me." Hermione walked through the doorway.

Draco glared and prowled off. Leaving Ron and Harry alone in the silent hallway.

Ron shrugged. "Might as well explore."

Ron and Harry walked around the grounds of the mansion. They ran into Tino who was tending to the gardens. Speaking of the gardens, they were huge. Giant trees with a few different swing sets were scattered periodically throughout the grounds and gorgeous flowers bloomed everywhere. Ron has a suspicion that if it weren't for Lukas's magic, the flowers wouldn't survive here.

Ron and Harry had also came across a small pond. Tino told them that it was one of Mathias's favorite spots to hang out at, but he wasn't there.

Harry and Ron decided to take a swim and to relax on the small rock island in the middle of the pond.

"Doesn't it feel great to relax?" Harry picked at the back of his hand. "I mean, no Umbridge, no Snape, no schoolwork to worry about, no Voldemort."

Ron flinched. "It does feel great to be away from that, but we still have Malfoy to deal with. And how are we going to get back?" Ron pondered. "I like it here, but I don't want to stay here forever. I don't want my family to think I'm dead."

Harry nodded. "Your right. I still have to defeat Voldemort. I couldn't just leave. Not when he's out there."

A flicker of doubt crossed Ron's mind. He had never seen Voldemort. Not once in all their years at Hogwarts. He was just trusting Harry based on no evidence. Ron pushed that thought away. He believed Harry. If Harry said he's back, he's back.

"It is tempting though," Ron continued, "We haven't had a decent break in a while. It's always do this, do that, defeat You-Know-Who, do something crazy. But I miss my family."

"I do too." Harry stared into the pond for a minute. "What do you think you're going to do this Christmas?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Probably spend it at Grimmauld Place."

"Me too."

They sat in silence until lunch.

Lunch was awkward. Nobody talked except Mathias and Tino, the latter was rambling nervously. Glares slipped between Draco and Harry when their hosts weren't paying attention. Ron noticed Lukas's glances at an empty seat with food set in front of it. Hermione was flipping through one of the many books she had taken from the library, even in an alternate universe her love for reading and knowledge didn't diminish.

Lukas stood up, grabbed the plate of untouched food, and left.

Mathias frowned for a second, upset that his conversation 'partner' had left, and babbled to Berwald instead.

Mathias eventually gave up trying to annoy Berwald by endless talking and resorted to poking his stone arms with various utensils. Tino's stories of their childhood adventures and Hermione's occasional page flips were the only things that broke the silence.

Ron perked up when Lukas entered the room.

"The locator spell is complete." Lukas announced. "We're going to Romania."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back! Please leave reviews. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco shoved the clothes Tino had given him into a small bag. He had to pack for their trip to Romania.

Draco aggressively zipped the bag closed. He didn't understand why he had to search for the broken pieces. The monsters should be the ones looking for them. They're beneath him anyways. It wasn't like he broke the mirror… oh wait he did. But still, why did he have to fix it? A thought jolted through his brain. Maybe that mirror was theirs.

He winced. That mirror looked pretty expensive, and he had broke it. Scratch that. He had an idea of why he was fixing the mirror. But still, he was important and they were not. He shouldn't be ran around like a house elf doing chores for monsters.

He slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

To be expected, Hermione was trying to fit as many books as she could in her bag. Ron was eating something, and Harry. When Harry looked at him he could feel rosebuds blossoming on his cheeks. Draco quickly looked away.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Harry had no malice in his voice, though he looked hesitant to use his first name.

"Of course I am Potter," Draco scoffed. No! Why would you do that? You idiot, this is your chance to become friends. Draco freaked out internally.

"Are you?" he asked, hoping to diffuse the hatred that his voice had conveyed.

"I will be." Harry's voice was stiff as he left the room.

Draco picked at his fingernails nervously. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone's ready." Lukas motioned for Draco to give him his luggage.

Lukas led him out of the mansion and down a small cobblestone path. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had stayed behind to finish packing. The sun glinted off of Lukas's ebony horns.

Draco was creeped out by Lukas. He was certain that Lukas was the same thing that greeted them when they first came to the mansion. Even though they looked different, Lukas and the thing had enough similarities that Lukas could be using some form of transfiguration to be using a different appearance. He didn't trust Lukas.

Lukas loaded some baggage onto a small boat. It was long and thin, and had just enough room for their ragtag band.

"You need to get used to it." Lukas jumped off the side of the boat and for once actually stood on the ground instead of floating.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "If you think I'm ever going to get used to that, then you're sorely mistaken." He crossed his arms and let out a huff of air through his nose.

"I'm not talking about the ship." Lukas stared him down. "I'm talking about your problem with us. Don't think I haven't noticed your glares. To me, to Mathias, to Berwald, even to Tino."

Anger flashed behind Lukas's eyes while he maintained a neutral expression, and Draco felt himself instinctively backing up.

"Tino is one of the nicest beings I've ever met. He has been nothing but kind to you and that's how you treat him in return? Like he's beneath you?" Lukas shook his head in disbelief. "If anything you're the one who's beneath him."

"Where I come from things are different." Draco stood his ground. "Those with the purest magical blood are the best. And any beasts," Draco sneered, "or those with filthy tainted blood better mind their place."

Lukas's disguise dropped. His pale skin was hidden by the swirling of black smoke. His pupils and scleras vanished, leaving only violet eyes. Draco could properly see his sharp teeth bared menacingly. "You are wrong. You are so wrong. If you dare say anything like that while my broth- while anyone else is around I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine."

Lukas returned to normal. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Draco shook his head.

"Good." Lukas bared his fangs once more, then hovered back towards to mansion.

It wasn't long before he came back, this time with everybody else. The last of the baggage was loaded into the ship and everyone except Berwald, Tino, and Lukas found a spot to sit.

Lukas grabbed the side of the ship and muttered a few words.

Draco jumped as the ship began to rise up in the air until they were higher than the clock tower of the mansion.

Berwald unfurled his stone wings, and Tino disappeared in a poof, only to be found in a much smaller scale with wings.

Lukas perched himself on a wooden shelf that Draco had wondered about before. Berwald kept pace beside the boat, and Tino fluttered around a person that Draco had not noticed before.

His skin and hair was a gradient shift from pale white o a dark smokey gray.

Oh great. Another monster. Draco thought to himself. Wasn't Lukas about to say brother? Draco thought about his 'conversation' earlier. Maybe this is his brother. Draco didn't know what to do with that information. The others started a small conversation, but Draco kept himself out of it. He doubted that they would want to talk to him anyways.

About after an hour, rain started pouring, soaking Draco. The water chilled him down to the bone. He desperately tried to cover his head with a jacket. When that didn't work, he pulled out his wand and muttered the umbrella charm. He looked up to see how the others were fairing against the weather.

Harry and Ron were huddled under Hermione's invisible umbrella charm. Tino's wings were soaked, so he sat under Hermione's umbrella in his pixie form. Lukas and Berwald didn't seem phased by the freezing rain. Even though Draco was sure he saw a piece of ice hit the Berwald in the face. Lukas's brother was shivering slightly. But what really confused Draco, was that Mathias wasn't wet at all. It was as if the raindrops fizzled out right before they hit him.

Lukas's brother scooted closer to Mathias. Mathias looked puzzled for a second before extending the invisible shield.

Draco watched as the water from Lukas's brother drained into the middle of the boat. Mathias manipulated it into various shapes, earning a snort of laughter from the younger boy.

Soon, Mathias's water shapes became the entertainment for the passengers. He began to take requests.

A lion, that Mathias made for Ron, jumped onto Berwald's back.

"Rawr!" Mathias spoke for the lion. "I've conquered Berwald! Now he has to admit danish cookies are better than swedish cookies."

Berwald's constant grimace lessened. Draco figured that was his way of smiling. "Nev'r."

Mathias whined. "Come on Ber, just admit it!"

Berwald ignored him.

Mathias stuck his tongue out. With a whirl of his finger, the lion was smashed and turned into a large ball.

"Any more suggestions?" Mathias looked at everyone else.

"How about a dragon?" Draco blurted out.

Mathias beamed. "Dragons are cool!"

The dragon flew around the ship. It spewed water at someone anytime they weren't paying attention.

Hermione screeched. "Ugh! Now I'm soaked!"

Ron laughed. "Come on 'mione, that was funny."

The dragon spewed water on Ron.

"Come on Ron, that was funny," Hermione playfully mocked.

They both started laughing uncontrollably.

Why don't they just kiss already? Draco thought to himself. He rested his head in the palm of his hand. Everybody but Ron and Hermione knew they're destined to be together. Maybe Harry too. Harry is very oblivious. Which was probably why he didn't get that Draco liked him. It wasn't like it would ever happen. He's heir of the Malfoys, the followers of the Dark Lord, and Harry is the chosen one, the boy destined to defeat the Dark Lord, or die trying. It's not like same-sex couples are unheard of in the wizarding world, they're just uncommon and not treated well. Draco wished he could talk to someone about his preferences, but he was too scared to even tell his mom. His wonderful mom. His amazing mom that was probably worried over him right now.

He was pulled from his internal monologue.

"We should probably stop for the night," Harry said.

Mathias nodded. "Yeah, it's too dark to see."

Lukas shot him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay." Mathias held his hands up defensively. "For most of us to see anyways."

Hermione gave a curt nod. "We need shelter, and to get out of this rain."

They tied the boat around a tree and found shelter in a nearby cave. Hermione used a drying spell on a bunch of leaves ro use as a base for their beds. Then they piled clothes on top to finish their beds. It wasn't nice, or anything like Draco was used to, but it was something.

Draco twitched. The leaves poked out from under the clothes and scratched at him all night. The cold snuck in through the large jacket he was using as a blanket. It's strange. Draco was not used to this. He had never gone on any sort of nature excursion, ever. So he was not prepared. He wasn't even sure of he would be able to fall asleep.

His eyelids felt heavy. Maybe he would be able to fall asleep, it had been a long day afterall.

* * *

"Get up." Draco heard a faint voice say. "Get up." The voice continued. "Get. Up." Whoever it was started shaking him.

Draco groaned and blinked slowly. Lukas was hovering above him. "We need to go. Pack up."

Draco stretched and lazily put his clothes back into his bag. It was too early to be doing anything. The sun hadn't even risen yet! He looked around and noticed that the others from the wizarding world were having the same problem as him.

Mathias was trying to shake Ron awake, but he was a heavy sleeper. Eventually, Mathias gave up and carried Ron to the boat.

The boat was cramped for the long ride. Draco was squished in between Hermione and the slumbering Ron. Ron's head fell onto his shoulder. He quickly pushed it away from him.

Ron slumped to the other side. His entire body was leaning on Lukas's brother.

Lukas's brother stiffened as soon as Ron made contact. His face was white with terror. He inched closer to Lukas.

"You're going to be fine Emil," Lukas whispered so quietly that if Draco hadn't been listening with rapt attention.

Emil, Draco thought, so that's his name.

Emil took up the least amount of space he could and was as far away from Ron as he could be. Draco realised that he was scared of them. He didn't understand why though. Well, maybe he had an idea.

Draco strummed his fingers on the outside of the boat. Time slowed down to a crawling pace. He ran his index finger through the grooves of the wood. He was bored. There was nothing to do. He should've brought a book like Hermione.

"Lukas!" Tino caught Lukas's attention. "How much longer do you think it will take to get there?"

"A few more hours." Lukas gave a curt reply.

Draco groaned. "Where are we even going?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "I told you, Romania."

"Yes but where exactly?" Draco pressed.

"Some sort of place that attracts a lot of magic," Lukas said. "Might be dangerous, might not."

"This might be dangerous!" Draco yelled.

Ron half woke up. "Whas goin on?"

"Yes," Lukas said, "this is a quest. Everything is potentially dangerous here."

"Of course everything is dangerous here," Draco said, sass heavily coated his words.

Hermione held her palms up. "Calm down. Nobody is starting a fight."

Draco followed her gaze. She was looking at Emil. He was shaking with fear, and his eyes flicked between his brother and Draco.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Draco asked.

"We wait," Lukas replied.

The atmosphere was tense, so nobody broke the awkward silence. Draco took advantage and took a quick nap. He was woken up to the sound of Hermione teaching Mathias a muggle hand clapping game. He rolled his eyes.

"We're here," Lukas announced.

They tied the boat to a tree.

"This is it?" Harry looked skeptical. "It's just a cave."

Draco agreed. He had expected a huge castle or something. Not a cave. The cave itself seemed average. It was a regular cave. It was long and curved so that Draco couldn't see the end. Now that he looked closer, he could see some sort of shining coming from around the bend.

"It's not just a cave," Lukas said. "It's a dragon lair."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm trying to cycle between their four POVs. I hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading reviews and it's discouraging when I don't get any for a long period of time. Thank you again, and please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying.**


	5. Chapter 5

"A dragon lair?" Ron asked. "We're going into a dragon lair?"

Both Harry and Ron noted the creature's completely calm faces.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron stared at them. "We'll be killed."

Mathias dismissed their concern with a wave of his hand. "You'll be fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"For some reason I have my doubts." Harry heard Draco mutter.

Against the voice of reason in Harry's head, they entered the cave.

It had a small opening that expanded into space they weren't able to see from outside. It was breathtaking. Stalactites and stalagmites reached for each other. The ice that formed on them glinted like gold in the light from a fire further down in the cave. The sides of the cave were decorated with swirls of different shades of brown and gray in the rock.

Harry was reminded of a question he had a few years ago that never was answered. "Hermione, what's the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite?"

"A stalactite forms on the ceiling, and a stalagmite forms from the ground." She answered matter of factly. "I remember it by a stalactite has to hold on tight, and a stalagmite might reach the ceiling."

After five years Harry finally had his answer. He crouched down next to a stalagmite to better inspect it. He hadn't been able to get a good look when he first went to Gringotts.

"Harry! Over here!" Ron yelled.

Harry jogged over to the lit fire pit.

They gathered around the fire pit. It was unnatural how the fire was small, yet it still gave off plenty of heat and light. The fire only came up to Harry's knees, but it filled the whole cave with light. Behind the fire the cave ended in a huge wall of moss. Harry noted a few gold coins scattered by the wall of moss.

"This isn't a dragon's lair." Draco crossed his arms. "You were wrong."

"I'm not wrong," Lukas replied. "The lair is simply hidden."

"Well even though that sounds like _so much fun_ ," the sarcasm in Draco's voice was clear, "I think I have to pass."

Draco leaned against the moss wall only to find that it wasn't much of a wall. It was a curtain. Draco yelled as he fell backwards. He did manage to catch himself, but not without earning a few cuts on his hands in the process.

"Looks like you found it easily." Lukas smirked.

They ducked under the curtain and faced a cavern filled to the brim with gold. A dragon definitely lives here.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Hermione scolded herself. "A fake plant wall is the oldest trick in the book."

"It's fine 'Mione," Ron said. "Nobody expects you to get it right all the time."

Over the peaks of the mountains of gold and other treasures, they could see a mansion. It had gold accents too, though Harry couldn't fathom why a dragon needed a house.

A deep rumbling pulled Harry out of his thoughts. A column of fire shot next to them. Harry jumped back.

"Who dares to disturb my lair?" A voice shouted.

Before Harry could react and do something on impulse, which was probably good, Ron spoke up.

"Um, hi?" Ron did an awkward wave towards one of the piles of gold. "My name's Ron Weasley, and uh, we are looking for something?"

"All adventurers are looking for something. They're looking to steal my gold!" The dragon came into view. It was huge. Fire glinted off of it's red scales and Harry could see his scared facial expression in his red eyes.

"No, no." Ron shook his head. "We are actually looking for this piece of a mirror. You see, it's a long story. So we, uh, Hermione, Harry, and Draco."

Ron pointed to each of us in turn.

"We accidently came to this world through the mirror and we broke it by accident. Now we met some really nice, um group of living beings, and they are helping us track down the pieces so we can go back home."

The dragon stared at Ron.

"We would love it if we could go home."

Swirling red smoke surrounded the dragon. When the smoke cleared a person, or at least, a person shaped being stood in its place.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The dragon lifted their hands in aspiration. Harry could now see the wings, horns, and curling red tail.

"I'm Vaslica, but you can call me Vaz." Vaz winked at them.

He started walking away, leaving the adventurers confused.

"Well come on," Vaz said. "I'm pretty sure I found a mirror piece in the past week."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a perplexed look. One minute Vaz was about to turn all of them into human s'mores and the next he was as friendly as could be.

"It should be somewhere in this pile." Vaz pointed to a pile of silver colored things. It was as wide as the dragon himself. When he was in dragon form, not human form. "Have fun looking!"

Lukas raised his hands to conduct a spell to find the mirror shard, but was stopped by some force.

"Oh I have anti-enchantment wards put up so you can't cast any spells on my stuff. Sorry." Vaz didn't look sorry. "I would love to help sort through all of my treasure, but I have to go take care of my little brother."

Vaz flew towards the direction of the castle.

"Well that's just great," Mathias remarked. He rolled up his sleeve to his elbows. "Let's get started."

Harry started digging around the middle of the mountain of silver. Tino decided to stay near him while the others split up. He threw anything that wasn't part of a mirror behind him. Silverware, platters, rings, crowns, and even a chair were tossed.

"It's so shiny." Tino's eyes were glassy and a creepy smile adorned his face. His wings were visible and he looked a bit loopy.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Shiny, shiny, shiny," Tino said in a sing-song voice. His expression darkened. "I want it."

Tino began grabbing things and putting them in his pockets.

Harry tried to stop him. "No, bad pixie, come on let go." Harry tried to wrestle a spoon from his grasp. "We don't take stuff from dragons. How big are your pockets!"

Tino reached for a metal chain. Its color was still gray, but was off just a little from the surrounding silver. As soon as Tino grabbed hold of it, he was sent back by an invisible force.

"Tino!" Harry yelled. He ran down the shifting mountain of relics to Tino's side.

Tino was sprawled on the ground. His wings were no longer on his back. They had disappeared.

Harry's eyes drifted down to Tino's right hand. Burn marks we're all over it. Due to experience with being burned from cooking for his uncle, aunt, and cousin, Harry knew that they weren't regular burns. They were pure black and bumpy. The bumps looked like blisters and we're rapidly multiplying and the blackness was spreading across Tino's entire hand.

Harry removed the chain from Tino's grasp. He figured that it must have been one of the protective wards Vaz had on his treasure.

Tino's groaned and his eyes fluttered.

"You're okay!" Harry's face split into a grin.

"I've been better." Tino tried to sit up. He winced as soon as he put weight on his hand. He winced.

"Iron," Tino said. "It burns all fae. If not properly treated…" Tino trailed off. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have helped search. I knew something like this would happen."

A string of Finnish words that Harry was pretty sure were curse words flew out of Tino's mouth.

"It's fine," Harry said. "There's no way you could have known this would happen."

"Harry." Tino "All fae are attracted to anything shiney. I have to control myself around any precious metals or stuff like that. I should've known this would be too much for me to handle."

Tino took some gaze out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry wrapped it around his hand, being extra careful so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him.

"I should take you to Lukas." Harry picked Tino.

"No, don't." Tino squirmed, wanting to be put down. "I'll be fine. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concern seeping into his voice.

Tino nodded.

"Okay," Harry said. "If you say you're okay, then you're okay, but you aren't aloud to do any more searching."

Tino began to protest.

"You made sure that I would be okay," Harry said. "It's my turn to do the same."

Tino sighed in defeat. He pulled up a chair and watched Harry sift through the mountain of treasures.

Every once in a while Harry glance back at him to make sure he was okay. Tino had his eyes closed and was cradling his injured hand.

After what felt like forever, Harry heard Hermione yell that she had found it and to meet her at the gates of the castle.

Harry and Tino rushed towards the looming wrought iron gates of the castle. Tino tucked his hand behind his back as they came closer to the rest of the group.

"Great, you're here!" Hermione said. "What's our plan? Are we staying here for the night or are we going to leave tonight?"

"We should go," Lukas said. "We don't want to lose too much time."

"No!" Everybody stared at Tino. His eyes were wide and his face flustered. "We need to rest. We don't want to overwork ourselves. We don't know the next time we're going to find a decent place to sleep."

"...okay then," Mathias said. "We should ask if we can stay the night before we make a decision."

Berwald looked at Tino suspiciously, but Harry couldn't tell if that was just is normal expression.

The gates squeaked as Mathias pulled them open.

Tino kept a long distance between him and the gates.

Berwald pulled open the grandiose doors to the castle.

Harry's head swivelled to the left. A kid was running down the hallway straight towards them. Harry noticed the kid's wings as they spread to jump onto of Berwald.

Vaz appeared from the corner. "Aurel! You need to go to bed!"

Aurel, who Harry figured was Vaz's younger brother, just giggled. "No, let's play!"

Vaz pried Aurel off of Berwald. "Sorry about that. He was just about to go to bed."

"Um, speaking of bed," Harry began, "could we stay the night?"

"Yeah, sure. Rooms are down the hall." Vaz motioned to the hallway down the right. "Kitchen is down there too."

They all said goodnight and parted ways for bed. Harry's head hit the pillow and he was out.

* * *

Harry woke up to voices from the next room over. _I shouldn't eavesdrop._ Harry thought. Harry put his ear on the wall to hear better.

"I swear I'm fine!" Harry heard Tino yell.

Harry had to strain to hear the response. "G've me y'r h'nd."

"No!" Tino refused.

"Why n't?" Berwald asked.

Harry could hear the bandages being unwound.

"Wh't h'ppened."

Tino sighed. "I lost control. I grabbed an iron chain. Harry was there, he helped. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

"Y' need to t'll L'kas," Berwald said.

"I will _not_ tell Lukas." Tino's voice rose. "And neither will you. I am not helpless, I can take care of this myself."

"Y' c'ld die," Berwald said.

"I know the risk." Tino sighed. "We would have to go home to get supplies to heal me. I don't want to be the reason they're stuck here longer." There was a pause. "Let's just go to bed."

Harry took his ear from the wall. He needed to process this. His stomach growled. He needed food.

Harry tiptoed to the kitchen. He passed Tino and Berwald's room. Berwald had his arm and tail curling around Tino, and Tino's head was resting on Berwald's chest. It was cute.

Harry closed the door to give them some privacy.

Harry was startled by a figure that was already in the kitchen. The creature's ears twitched, and his elongated canines showed when he took a bit off of his spoon.

"Is that yogurt?"

* * *

 **Sorry this is late. There was a storm and it knocked out my power for a few days, and I had an SOL today. I hope you like it. Again, please review. I only have one review and it is disencouraging to not get more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Hermione stumbled into the kitchen. She had fallen asleep reading one of the books Tino had lent her from the library. She felt lucky that the ink hadn't transferred onto her face. That would have been embarrassing.

"Harry, you're up?" The sun had just risen, she could tell from a timekeeping spell she had cast. Harry was never up at this time.

Harry set his cup of tea down. "Oh yeah, I had trouble sleeping. And I met Milen."

The wolfish man waved.

"We were talking about how great yogurt is," Harry said. "And about his stick."

Milen waved his stick. "My stick is amazing. I remember this one time with a really annoying Italian guy…" He trailed off. "That was hilarious." He snorted. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Hermione said. "That would be wonderful."

Milen poured her some tea. "Vaz and Aurel should be outside in the courtyard area."

"Thank you Milen." Hermione blew off some of the steam and walked towards the open doors. She stepped outside. If she strained her eyes, she could make out the sun rising at the edge of the cave.

The courtyard turned out to be a small enclosure of about five smaller piles of gold and other treasures. Hermione didn't see nor understand why Vaz and Aurel would be out here at this time of day.

After she circled around one of the mounds, Hermione came face to face with her answer. Like a cat, Aurel was curled into a ball, asleep, on top of one of the piled that looked less like a mountain and more like a hill.

Hermione cracked a smile. Aurel was adorable.

Hermione found Vaz sprawled out on top of a larger pile a few minutes later. She stifled a laugh. They were just too cute!

Vaz rolled off the the gold. He hit the mossy, stone floor and groaned. "Well I'm up now." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh hello, what's your name?" Vaz asked.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione tried to refrain from giggling.

"Um well you probably know my name," Vaz started, "so what are you here for, Hermione?" Vaz tilted his head slightly.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you," Hermione replied.

Vaz looked at her in confusion. "For what? If anything I should be thanking you."

"For letting us stay here," Hermione said. "For letting us look for the mirror shard, for letting us keep the mirror shard. Why wouldn't I thank you? Why would you thank me?"

Vaz wore a shocked expression on his slightly scaled face. Then it faded into a grin. "You and your human friends really aren't from this universe. Your welcome." He spread his arms and fell backwards into the pile of gold. The immaturity of it reminded Hermione of some of the boys at Hogwarts.

"No, really," Hermione pressed. "That wasn't a rhetorical question. I want to know why you would thank me."

"Let's just say that you and your humans are much nicer than the humans here." Vaz's muffled voice came from beneath the gold. "Now go eat or something. Whatever you humans do this early."

"It's actually not that early anymore, you should probably get up now if you want to fall asleep easily tonight," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Vaz's poked his head out of the pile of gold. "It's close to the end of winter, dragons are reptiles, we start to hibernate around this time. That's of the reasons I was a bit mad when you and your friends showed up. You woke me up."

A bit mad? Hermione thought. You almost killed us. Hermione thought about her time at the Køhler mansion. "It felt like summer a few days ago…"

Before she could continue her question. "I talked with your demon friend, Lukas, he said that there was a weather barrier around the mansion so that he could control the weather in that area."

Vaz dove under the gold one last time.

Hermione figured it would be a good idea to leave him alone. She walked back into the kitchen. This time everybody was awake and chatting up a storm. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Emil standing alone in the shadows of the corner, hidden from others.

"Hello my name's Hermione." She held out her hand to shake. "I don't believe we've met."

Emil slid away from her.

Hermione sighed. She had expected that, but she had still been hopeful.

The large group migrated toward their ship. They said their goodbyes to Milen, Vaz, and Aurel. The latter of the two were yawning due to being woken up by Milen. They parted ways and Hermione hoped that they would meet again before they ended their journey.

"It should take about 4 hours to get to England," Lukas said.

Hermione perked up. "England?"

Lukas gave a curt nod. "England. That is where you are from?"

"Technically we go to school in Scotland," Draco cut in, "but we are from England."

"Maybe you can show us around," Mathias joked.

"Are we going to London?" Harry asked.

"Isn't London the capital?" Tino asked.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "My dad works there. We could show you around."

"We're not going to London," Lukas said. "We're going to Cromwell's Castle."

"Maybe we can show you around later," Hermione offered.

"That would be fun!" Tino said. "We've never gotten to see the world. While you're here, you should show us all the great places to visit in England."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be a while till we get there," Lukas began, "Tine, don't you want to stretch your wings a bit?"

Tino paled a little. "No, no. I'm fine."

Lukas hmphed.

Hermione had ambivalent feelings about going to this world's England. On one hand, she would be returning to the place she was born and raised. Albeit only a small part of it, but still her home. On the other hand, this was a different dimension. She might have another self here. And judging by the information she had acquired from Tino, her short discussion was Vaz, and the various books she had picked up from the library, the humans in this dimension are not very nice, to say the least. What if this version of her is a racist jerk? She wouldn't be able to deal with that. Hermione knows what it's like to have horrid names and comments thrown at her and she does not want to be the person doing that.

It didn't take nearly as long to reach Cromwell's Castle as it did to reach the dragon's lair in Romania.

Berwald tied their ship to a bolder a few feet away from the entrance. They walked up to the door in such a fashion that it reminded Hermione of the protagonists in an action movie walking away from an explosion. Mathias knocked on the door.

It swung open. On the other side a grumpy man with enormous eyebrows, the thickest Hermione had ever seen, opened the door.

He looked all of them up and down. A look of disgust plagued his face. "What do you want?"

Mathias began to speak, "I'm Mathias Køhler, we're looking for a piece of a magic mirror…"

"Yeah, so." The large eyebrowed man shrugged. "Why should I help you? Why do you think I have the mirror?"

Mathias tried, and failed, to hide his bitter expression with a smile. "My friend Lukas here did a tracker spell to lead us to the location of the mirror shards."

The eyebrow man rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the demon?" he said snarkily.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Why yes actually, would you like me to demonstrate other types of magic that I can do?" Lukas floated forward menacingly.

Mathias raised a hand to block Lukas from tearing apart eyebrow man right then and there.

"Hey Artie! We have company!" A little boy peaked out from behind 'Artie'. He looked to be about nine, had less thick eyebrows, blonde tousled hair, and was wearing an adorable sailor's suit.

Hermione thought he was adorable.

"Come in! Would you like some tea?" the boy asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Peter," Artie gritted out from between his teeth, "stay back. You do not offer strangers tea and you do not tell them to come in."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "But you always tell me to be polite, and that that's how to be polite?"

"I would absolutely love some tea, thank you," Tino said. He said it with the same innocence that Peter had offered tea with, but in his eyes, Hermione could see him silently challenging Artie to refuse.

"What type of tea do you like?" Peter took Tino's hand and led him inside. "My favorite is camomile, but it makes me really sleepy."

Artie crossed his arms. "Well I guess come in. I did find a mirror shard in the past week. I suppose I can dig it out and see if I can give it to you."

Mathias grinned. "Thanks Artie!"

"It's Arthur." He gave a sniff of disdain and led them down a winding staircase.

Hermione's eyes widened when a library of books met her at the bottom. There were so many. Most of them were dusty like hadn't been used for a long time.

"You can start looking." Arthur sat down at a small table that was cluttered with papers and more books.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"What about me?" Arthur shot back, "Not my problem."

Ron let out an angry breath. He looked like he would deck Arthur. Hermione shot him a look to calm down.

Hermione sifted through the books. She was certain that Arthur was hiding the mirror somewhere.

She whispered to Lukas, "How sure are you that he even has it in this room?"

"I did a small spell to check," Lukas whispered back, "It's in this room; I don't where though."

"Do you have a bathroom?" Hermione asked.

Arthur looked startled. "Yes, upstairs. First door on the right."

Hermione nodded in response. She made her way up the stairs and past the first door on the right. She heard voices chattering. Tino and Peter. She put her ear on the door.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Peter asked.

Tino laughed nervously. "Because I'm cold."

"You're inside," Peter said, "And you're sweating."

Hermione heard rustling and peeked through the crack of the door.

Tino's right hand was completely covered in putrid black bumps. It seemed to be spreading slowly.

"Oh, did you touch iron?" Peter asked.

Tino, who's cheeks were turning pink from embarrassment, nodded slowly.

"I have some stuff in my room to help treat it." Peter stood up and left the room through a different set of doors. "I'll be right back!"

Hermione used the bathroom then quickly left to continue searching for the mirror shard.

"So why do you even need the mirror shard in the first place?" Arthur asked.

"The four of us," Harry pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Draco. "accidently came here through a mirror, and we broke it. In order to get back we have to find all the pieces and fix it."

"So the four of you are human?" Arthur asked.

Harry, who's obliviousness Hermione had gotten used to, looked confused, "Yes, why?"

"Doesn't matter," Arthur answered quickly. He got up from the table and shifted some papers before he left the room.

Hermione looked through the items on the table. "Here it is." She held up the mirror shard.

Lukas let loose a few words that Hermione wasn't sure if they were curse words or actual curses.

They met Arthur in his kitchen. Berwald left the group to find Tino.

"Thanks for the mirror shard," Mathias said. "We'll be on our way now."

"Not so fast." Arthur held up a finger. "We still need a proper trade."

"A what?" Mathias deadpanned.

"A trade." Arthur looked them up and down. "I think that your demon staying here and teaching me some of his tricks will be fair."

Mathias put a protective arm out in front of Lukas. "He isn't going anywhere!" he snarled.

"Then you'll leave." Arthur waved his hand and all of them were thrust out of the castle by a strong wind.

"He's powerful, but he needs to be put in his place." Lukas took a step forward towards the house, but Mathias held him back.

"Wait," Mathias said.

Hermione followed his gaze.

Peter had snuck out of the castle from a back exit.

"Here." Peter held out the mirror shard. "My brother is a jerk. You should have this."

* * *

 **Hello, Hetafan here. I had writing SOLs this week, so I'm sort of burned out. The next chapter is going to be shorter than usual, but it's a filler chapter so it won't be too bad. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"My brother doesn't deserve to have this," Peter said.

They gaped like fish.

"But won't Arthur figure out it's missing and get mad at you?" Tino asked, clearly very concerned.

"I can deal with him." Peter shrugged it off. "He doesn't treat me like a real sorcerer. He treats me like I'm only an annoyance."

Peter pouted. "I can get you out of here. I can get you a boat."

"Thank you for the offer, but we already have a ride, kiddo," Mathias smiled.

"Our boat won't last all the way to America," Lukas chimed in. "It's a fine boat, but it's not meant for this long a distance."

"America? I have the perfect boat for you!" Peter grabbed Tino's hand and led them to the docks.

"Ta da!" Peter gestured to a medium sized boat. It was larger than what they used to get here and instead of being made in the image of a viking longboat, it reminded Ron of a pirate ship. "How do you like it?"

"It's nice," Ron said.

He, Harry, and Draco walked around to the door, meanwhile Hermione had vaulted the railing.

"It would have taken too long," Hermione responded to their questioning looks. "I stole some books off of him. I need to start reading them as soon as possible."

Mathias and Lukas were figuring out how to work the boat. Berwald was watching over Tino, who was saying goodbye to Peter. And whoever the new person was sneaking below deck.

On a totally unrelated note, Ron had no idea what to call their new friends. They weren't people, but it felt weird to call them creatures. Creatures refer to animals, but they are so much more.

Ron looked out to the dock. He saw Peter reading Latin from a spellbook.

"He's doing a spell that will make us go really fast," Tino explained as he boarded. "Arthur put up wards that prevent demons like Lukas from enchanting the ship."

Ron nodded.

Mathias steered the ship out of the harbor. They were off to America.

Ron was excited; he had never been to America. The only times he had been out of the country was whenever he visited Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt. That's what he liked about this unplanned adventure. He's getting to visit places he's never been to.

Ron leaned over the railing and dipped his hand into the ocean. The ocean mist sprayed onto him. It felt nice. He looked behind him. The boat glided across the water like a it was on steroids. Ron could no longer see the docks or any other land nearby.

Eventually it got boring looking out into the ocean. Hermione was reading some books she stole off of Arthur. Harry was staring off into the distance doing his emo "My parents are dead and there is nothing good in my life." Ron sort of understood it, but lately he had been doing it so much that it got old. Draco was pretending he wasn't staring at Harry. The rest, besides Emil, were doing work manning the ship. That left no one for Ron to talk to.

Ron went below deck to hunt for some food. Luckily Lukas had been able to charm a never ending stash of food, so Ron could eat as much as he pleased. He just needed to find out where their makeshift dining room was.

It took several doors and one incident where he almost went overboard before he found the dining room.

"Oh hi," Ron said when he noticed Emil quietly eating a sandwich.

Emil didn't respond. Not that Ron expected him to, but it still would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Ron grabbed a sandwich out of the enchanted bag and took a seat across from Emil.

"So, how's life?" Ron asked.

Emil shifted backwards.

"Well incase you didn't know, I'm Ron, and I am extremely bored," Ron began to rant. "So Hermione has her nose in a book like always. She's amazing and brilliant, but when she has a good book there's no way to talk to her."

Ron took another bite.

"And Harry," Ron shook his head. "He's staring out into the horizon like, 'Oh no everyone I love is dead nobody understands me. I'm in so much pain. Angst, angst angst!' Like dude I get it, but chill. Not everybody is gone."

Ron rolled his eyes. "And don't even get me started on Draco."

It continued like this for a couple of hours at least.

Emil cracked a smile when Ron told him the story of Harry and him breaking Harry out of his house before the second year. Emil even laughed when Ron told him about all the pranks that were being pulled on Umbridge.

"Nice to- nice to meet you, Ron," Emile said shyly, violet eyes peeking up through his bangs.

"Nice to meet you too, Emil." Ron smiled cheekily.

They shook hands and Ron continued telling stories about their adventures at Hogwarts.

By the next day, Ron had fallen into a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, do his shift as a crew member, eat lunch, talk to Hermione, Harry, or Emil, practice magic, eat dinner, a smaller shift as a crew member, go to bed. On the fourth day of being at sea, Ron was bored with the routine.

"Hey," Ron confronted Lukas. "How long until we get to America?"

"It should be about five more days until we reach America," Lukas said.

"Thanks." Ron was about to walk away but Lukas put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I notice you have been spending time with Emil." Lukas swallowed. "Be careful."

"What do you mean by be careful?" Ron asked.

"He's my brother, and if you do anything, _anything,_ " Lukas emphasized, "I will make sure you pay for it."

"Okay?" Ron was freaked out.

Ron waited for Emil in a small room off of the dining room that had become their designated meeting room.

"Oh, hello." Emil opened the door. He had a sandwich and licorice in his hands.

"Hi Emil," Ron said. "Why didn't you tell me your brother is Lukas?"

Emil's eyes widened. "He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

Ron shrugged" It's fine. You should have told me, then we could have exchanged funny stories about our siblings earlier.

Emil gave a small laugh and cracked a smile.

"Well," Ron began, "Let me tell you about why I'm afraid of spiders."

After exchanging a few stories, they were interrupted by Hermione walking in.

Emil immediately became as quiet as he was when Ron first met him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't realized this room was occupied.

Ron waved it off. "No it's fine." He patted the couch cushion next to him. "Here, we were just telling some stories."

Ron turned to Emil. "Have you met Hermione? She's amazing."

Emil paused. "Nice to meet you Hermione." He had retreated a bit back into his shell, but Ron hoped that he would be able to get Emil comfortable with his friends. In his opinion, it isn't healthy to hide away when faced with strangers.

Hermione held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Emil."

Emil regarded it cautiously then shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione," he said.

Ron held back from the conversation and let Emil and Hermione talk about what they desired.

Emil listened with rapt attention to Hermione talking about magical theory form the wizarding world. In turn, Hermione was interested with how magic works in this world. Ron, on the other hand, didn't care about how it worked. He only cared that it worked when he needed it to. He didn't mind though, he was glad that Emil and Hermione were becoming friends.

Ron smiled and excused himself to the surface of the boat.

"Hey, Ron."

He turned around.

Harry was standing there. "I've been too caught up in myself, and I forgot about my friends." Harry looked awkward apologizing. "I've sort of been ignoring you, so, sorry."

Ron shrugged. "This, this is crazy Harry. A different universe, making friends with not-human-magical-being-things, and Draco Malfoy is here. It's fine. We've all been caught up in this craziness."

Harry sighed. "Yes, but, that doesn't excuse that I've been ignoring you." He paused. "We should be figuring this out as a team."

"Well, isn't that what we're doing now?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Now we're back to being a team."

"Good. I was beginning to miss you." Ron laughed. "I mean, you were doing your angsty I-have-to-be-on-my-own thing and it gets boring _real_ soon."

Harry shook his head and snickered. "Wow, sorry."

Ron waved it off. "Hey that's in the past. So you will actually talk to Hermione and me and not be sulking in the corner?"

"I won't be sulking in the corner," Harry said.

"I see land!" Mathias shouted and point to a fuzzy line across the horizon.

Everyone rushed to the railing to get a closer look.

"We're here," Ron said.

* * *

 **Hey I'm back! I've gotten behind so, I probably won't be updating as much. Blame Supernatural. I just finished The French Mistake and it was amazing! Yesterday was my best friend's birthday so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is America?" Harry asked. "I was expecting more," he searched for the word, "craziness."

"Where are all the skyscrapers?" Hermione looked around. "Where are people driving on the wrong side of the road? Where are the people in general?"

Draco looked around at the surprising lack of infrastructure and abundance of nature. "There's smoke coming from over there." He pointed to a cluster of trees.

Draco regretted pointing out the smoke. They had to walk through the forest and he seemed to get hit by every tree branch they came across.

"I hate this," Draco grumbled. While caught up in his despair, he failed to notice what he walked into.

Draco screeched. "Spiderweb! Spiderweb! It's in my mouth! Is there a spider on me?"

Ron climbed a tree to get away from the spiderweb.

"Draco," Harry deadpanned, "you're fine. Ron get down from that tree."

Luckily, they only had to walk for another half hour before they came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing a factory style building was the source of smoke.

Mathias jogged ahead of the group and knocked on the steel door.

"One second!" A voice came from inside. Several locks were being undone. The door opened to reveal a man a little older than Draco, but couldn't be older than 25. "Howdy, dudes and dudettes. What do y'all need?"

Harry stepped forward. "We're looking for a magic-

"Magic isn't real," the young man said, "and where are you from, England?"

"Yes, actually, four of us are from England," Harry said.

"Cool! I have a brother who lives in England." He added as an afterthought. "We're adopted though."

"We?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, my brother and I. His name's Matthew, mine is Alfred," he said.

Harry continued. "We need a shard of a magic mirror, and according to a spell it's somewhere around here. Do you mind if we look around?"

"Magic isn't real," Alfred insisted, "but you can look around if you want."

"Magic is real," Hermione started to argue.

Alfred laughed. "English people." He shook his head. "No, what people consider to be magic is just unexplained scientific phenomena."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? You sure about that?"

"Yes, very," Alfred said. He flung open the door the rest of the way open. "Come in!"

Draco snorted. Alfred certainly had a taste for dramatics.

Just like Harry. The little voice in his head told him.

Shut up. He replied.

The inside of the factory was crammed. Draco kept on bumping into Harry and Ron. Tino was stepping all over Berwald. Lukas and Mathias were practically ontop of eachother, though Draco wasn't sure if that was accidental. Hermione and Emil were able to keep their distance from people and machinery.

"It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but you'll be fine." Alfred led the way.

"Let me guess," Ron began, "you've never had this much company before."

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Ron said.

Alfred nodded animatedly. "Okay."

The machinery rattled like it was caught in an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Tino asked.

Alfred looked around. "That's my brother. Mattie! We have guests!"

A translucent shape appeared halfway through a piece of the whatever crazy machine Alfred had built.

"Hi Mattie!" Alfred yelled.

"Hi Alfred," 'Mattie' said back.

"You're a ghost?" The words slipped out of Draco's mouth before he could bite them back.

"Not for long!" Alfred declared triumphantly. "My machine will bring him back, and I finally have a power source that works!"

"So you don't believe in magic," Mathias began, "but your brother is a ghost, and you're trying to bring him back to life, which is impossible without magic."

Hermione mumbled a response. "You still can't bring a person back to life even with magic. It's against the natural order."

If Alfred did hear her, he ignored it. "Of course magic isn't real, I'm using science. Science can do anything."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"So, what are you looking for again?" Alfred asked.

This time, Tino answered. "We're looking a broken piece of a dimensional portal. It is mirrored and emits a type of energy that Lukas has been able to track to here."

"Cool! Take a look around." Alfred gestured to the factory. "I collect all sorts of science junk. High probability that it's here somewhere."

"We should split up into groups so that we cover more ground and nobody gets lost," Matthew said. "I say Alfred leads one group and I lead the other."

Matthew seemed to get quieter with every word he said.

"We-we know our way around, so that's why?" Matthew faded in embarrassment.

"I agree," Hermione said. "That would be the safest and most efficient plan of action."

Matthew smiled shyly.

The visitors to this universe went with Matthew while the others went with Alfred.

Draco wasn't sure if he regretted going with Matthew or not. Matthew kept on forgetting that they weren't intangible and leaving them behind as he passed through large sections of the machine. On the other hand, Draco could here Alfred perfectly from across the factory. Matthew always came back and apologized, so it's not that bad.

"Matthew, this is a dead end," Ron bluntly said. "Again."

Matthew came rushing back through the large piece of metal he phased through. "I'm so sorry. I usually come this way." Matthew spewed apologies as he led them on an alternative route.

Draco's feet ached, and from the looks on the other's faces, theirs did too.

"How about we take a break?" Harry suggested.

"I have never been more grateful for your existence than now," Draco snarked.

"I don't find that hard to believe," Harry retorted.

Come on, Harry, it wasn't true. Is what Draco wanted to say. I appreciate you a lot.

Harry and Draco glared at each other.

"Okay, calm down you two." Matthew put his palms out to try and defuse the situation. "There's no need to start a fight."

They sent one last glare to the other and sat down.

"How long have you been a ghost, Matthew?" Hermione asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"For a few years," Matthew said. "I've already forgotten what it's like to be human and well, solid." Matthew looked down at the pipe that was currently impaling his stomach.

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked.

Matthew shrugged. "No, not really. I was always in Alfred's shadow, so nobody really noticed me before. Now I really am invisible."

The currently living members of the party looked a little disturbed.

"Um, okay?" Ron broke the shocked silence.

Draco cleared his throat. "Don't ghosts have unfinished business that makes them stay here? What's yours."

"Draco," Harry growled.

"What?" Draco defended. He didn't think he was being rude.

"No it's fine." Matthew waved it off. "Mine is leaving Alfred. When he dies, I'll fade." Matthew shrugged. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"That's very noble," Hermione said.

"I don't see it as being noble," Matthew began, "I just see it as being nice and keeping him company."

There was an awkward pause.

"How long has it been?" Matthew asked. "My sense of time is horrible, must be a ghost thing."

"About five minutes," Hermione replied. "I say we wait for at least another ten minutes before we continue."

The currently living members of the party gave mummers of agreement.

The next ten minutes were spent in silence occasionally interrupted by a shout from Alfred. Matthew was fading in and out of transparency and once in a while drifted into one of the many machines.

The machine Draco was resting against was warm. Not an uncomfortable warm. When he closed his eyes he felt like he was in bed at home. The floor however ruined this feeling. Even though it was only his fingertips that touch the surface bare, the cold seeped through like a spreading virus. All too soon, their time was up.

Draco stretched as he stood up. Unfortunately he had a creak in his neck from awkward positioning.

They continued their trek around the ginormous wearhouse. Ron pointed out a pile of junk, but after searching it thoroughly nothing vaguely mirror-like turned up. Draco was irritable. All that work for nothing. Matthew had phased through it to check, but Draco hadn't trusted it and insisted to check for themselves. He was regretting that decision.

"How much longer?" Ron groaned.

"Until we find the mirror piece," Hermione swiftly answered.

"We've been searching forever," Ron continued on. "It's-it's, I don't know if it's night yet, I haven't seen a window since we got here. It feels like it's night, can't we continue this in the morning?"

"I can search the place while you sleep." Matthew's offer went unheard.

"We can't just give up because we're tired," Hermione said. "If we don't look, who will?"

"Um, I could?" Matthew tried again.

"Besides," Hermione began. "Alfred's group is still looking. We would look bad if we stopped."

"I haven't heard Alfred in a while." Harry started to look nervous. "Do you think he's okay?"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's fine." He added onto his statement with a softer voiced "We can look for him if you want."

And so Hermione, Ron, and Matthew searched for Alfred and the nordic beings with Harry and Draco leading the search.

All of them were mad when they found them. Not just mad, they were pissed. They searched for them everywhere. They were almost scorched to death by some lava spewing device looking for them.

Alfred, Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, and Emil were outside. Asleep. Well, most of them were asleep. Lukas was hanging out in a tree, causally floating.

Draco wondered if Lukas ever slept.

"Hello." Lukas waved down to them from the tree branch he was laying on.

"We've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!" Harry raged. "Ron almost died."

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Matthew tried to interject.

"We've been running on fumes searching for the mirror piece," Harry is screaming, "one of the only reasons we haven't slept for who knows how long is because we thought that you were looking too!"

By then the nordics and Alfred were awake.

"We thought that you were hurt because we didn't hear Alfred yelling every couple seconds."

"Dude," Alfred said, "You're the one screaming."

"You should have at least told us!" Harry said defiantly.

Draco imaged that this must be what Molly Weasley is like when she is mad.

"Instead here we are running around looking for the lot of you when all we want is a few hours of sleep. And you are sleeping!" Harry finished and ran off screeching unintelligibly.

"I'm not sure whether to be scared or turned on," Draco mumbled into his hand.

"What was that, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"...Nothing," he responded.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "You look red."

"I'm fine." He snapped back.

"Teenagers." Mathias shook his head. "So full of angst."

"Like you were never like that," Lukas accused.

"You're one to talk," Mathias shot back.

"Shouldn't we see if Harry's okay?" Tino asked. "Like, go talk to him maybe?"

Mathias thought for a moment. "Yeah. Tino, I nominate you." Mathias playfully pushed Tino towards Harry.

Tino gave him an 'I am so done with you' look and walked towards Harry.

"You should get some rest," Matthew appeared next to Draco and Hermione, giving them a jolt of fear. "I can search while you sleep. Ghosts don't sleep."

Neither Draco nor Hermione disagreed, so they spread the word. Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The morning came too soon.

It started with Alfred deciding the best way to wake everybody up is by playing "Reveille" on his trumpet. Right. Next. To. Draco's. Ear.

Matthew hadn't found anything in the night, so Alfred wanted to take a break before they even started to show off his machine that he'd been working on since Matthew died.

"And here's the power source!" Alfred showed it off proudly. "I just found it about a week ago. I have no idea how it works, but after I bring Matthew back I'm going to run some tests."

Nobody, not even Draco, wanted to break Alfred's bubble and tell him. It was silently decided that Lukas would say it, because he has no soul.

"That's the mirror piece we need."

"You want to say that again?" Alfred growled.

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan here. Close to the end it sort of turns to a bit of a crack fic, but I was in the mood so. I hope you enjoy it! I've been watching Supernatural. I'm on season 8!**

 **Hey guys. I would've saved this until I had more chapters written, so that I could have stuck to a schedule, but with everything going on right now I won't be writing as much for a while, so I'm giving you this chapter now instead of later. We're in the process of moving, my grandmother died, and it's end of year exams. So, I'm more than a little stressed. I'll write fast. Bye!**


End file.
